Naruto's Return
by Trails Of Blood
Summary: Naruto returns to Konoha after many years of training. What he finds is a definate shocker.


He walked down the long narrow corridor of the housing unit, looking at the door numbers. 101,102,103...

In his hand, a bouquet of flowers. To be exact, white and red roses. Today was the day Sakura-Chan came back, and he felt obligated to at least give her a friendly gift. It had been roughly two years since he had seen her, but he wouldn't be surprised if she looked older. Each of them had aged to sixteen by now.

"Room 134." Naruto gave a slight smirk. Of course, the roses weren't just a welcome back gift.

"Sakura-Chan? I'm coming in." He called into the apartment unit as he opened the door.

The entrance room had a spartan feel to it. Clean, and void of anything one might classify as junk. Naruto walked further into the room, making sure to take off his shoes as he came to the end of the wood slate flooring. The walls where an off-white, maybe beige. The short hall broke out into the living room. Bookcases staked high crowed the area, each one overstuffed with books such as: Medicinal Herbology, Medic Ninja; Way to do it, and other titles all pertaining to a similar topic.

"Sakura?" Naruto called out again. His deepish voice seemed to be absorbed by the books, for there was no echoed.

Naruto Listened closely, trying to hear anything in this seemingly abandoned room. And just as he was about to leave he heard a yelp, followed by a drawn out moan. It was faint, but definitely inside the unit. Naruto put down the roses on a near coffee table and took another hallway, this one leading to two rooms. He checked the first one, closest to him. Bathroom. With sweaty palms he reached for the brass handle of the other door, but no turning was needed. It was open just a hair. Pushing it slightly more open, Naruto peeked into the room.

Sakura was standing, back to the door. She was taller, he noticed. Her hair was also longer, and dyed a bit more red. A long pair of slender arms where wrapped around her waist, and Naruto noticed she was kissing someone. No not someone, a friend. A Girl.

"Sa..Sakura-chan?" He managed to say, and stepped through the doorway.

"NARUTO!" She shrieked and cried in shame. She was about to haul off on him when her lover stopped her.

"No, Sakura." the girl grabbed her arm. "He didn't know."

"Hinata? Hinata!" Naruto recognized the soft voice at once, though he hadn't heard it in several year, too. He was curled up in the doorway, flinching.

Hinata pushed Sakura out of the way, and looked at him. Naruto did an unnoticed double take. Her body had formed well. She was quiet curvaceous now, with a wonderful chest. Her lips had become full, as did her buttocks. He smiled, and got up. With beautifully swinging hips, Hinata made her way to Naruto, and paused, her body inches from his.

Naruto gulped, and tried to speak, but Hinata placed her index finger over his lips. He tried to keep his eyes from roaming, but they wouldn't listen to his brain. Hinata let out a grin, noticing his eyes darting about.

"Naruto, you're going to walk out that door and forget what you saw, alright. Nothing wrong has happened. But first, why are you here?"

Just as Naruto opened his mouth to speak, she leaned forward and kissed him. Hinata firmly pressed her lips against his and let her tongue glide along his. Naruto went wide-eyed with astonishment. This was not the Hinata he remembered. After several seconds of tongue on tongue, Naruto felt hers retreat, as did her lips. Hinata pushed him softly, and he took the hint.

After closing the door, he only lingered a second longer before leaving. Taking the hall out, he left room 134, and something strange happened. As soon as he cosed the front door to the room, his mind went blank.

Naruto roamed the streets, racking his mind for every possible conclusion. He remembers walking into the apartment, giving the flowers to Sakura, and leaving. But as he played over the thought, something didn't feel right. His stomach growled.

"That's it... I'm just hungry." Taking a few paces left he flipped up the front curtain of an oh-so-familiar Ramen shop.

"Naruto!!" An old man shouted from behind the counter, "Welcome back! So many years. I think I've lost business without you!"

Naruto smiled and sat in front of the man. They exchanged words, mostly over his travels. The stories where interesting to tell, but that memory severely bothered him.

"Here, this ones on the house." The man slid a steaming bowl of pork ramen in front of Naruto, and smiled. "you've grown so much. I remember when you where just a kid.

Naruto eat his food in silence. Against what the man had said he left money. He didn't even look back to say good bye.

With a determined drive he walked back to the complex, only to be intercepted by an old friend. The two froze in place, staring into their eyes as if speaking. She was first to talk.

"Oh..umm.Naruto-k.. kun.Welcome back..I." She stuttered.

Naruto smiled as he looked her over, but as he did this, something small triggered in the back of his brain, sending a flood of once lost memory.

"Naruto, you're going to walk out that door and forget what you saw, alright. Nothing wrong has happened. But first, why are you here?"

He touched his lips. The kiss. Naruto looked up but she was gone, as if never there. People pushed past him, as he stood there. Frozen. His memory had come back so quick, but what had happened to it in the first place. He turned to walk home, figuring he needed to rest and that he was letting exhaustion get to him. Though he knew that wasn't it.

Naruto approached his partially abandoned home. Smiling, he opened the door, his heart stopped beating as he heard a whisper.

"Come in, I'm waiting." It was a slightly seductive tone, which echoed around the house before fading.

Stepping into the house, he slowly closed the door. "Who's there?" Naruto called, and stepped several paces forward.

He heard a step, but didn't move fast enough. A long slender pair of arms wrapped around his body, and held his arms tight to his sides. He felt the loving cares of warm lips upon his neck.

"Its been so long. You've changed. I almost didn't recognize you." A soft whisper tickled his ears.

"I'm not the only one who's changed. Hinata, what happened."

"Did you like me when I was a little shy fool? Now now, think of what goods my change will bring you."

He felt Hinata kiss his neck again. She let go of her vice grip and allowed him to turn to face her.

"Back there.Why.. where you doing that?"

"I told you to forget. why didn't it work? Seems like I still have some practice." she went in for another kiss, but Naruto stepped back.

"Hinata, why?"

"I.. can't tell you."

"Once again. I will ask you. Why?"

"Naruto, enough. What you saw back there was solely for me and Sakura, it's none of your business." Her seductive tone had faded and turned angry. "Now come back here." She made a pouting face. "I haven't held you in so long. My body yearns for you."

With seconds hesitation Naruto stepped up and wrapped his arms around Hinata's body. She was so warm.. He hugged her tighter, and began to kiss. they stayed like this for a while, swaying to the sides, their passion forever keeping them embraced. Naruto thought happily of things to come.


End file.
